


insert incest meme title here

by Emeka



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Consensual, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Underage Sex, but bowlcut is probably under eighteen, not that i know what age ninety-percent of anyone in fire emblem is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Their parents have always wanted a daughter. Gordin too wants a little sister... at least for a little while.
Relationships: Gordin/Ryan (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	insert incest meme title here

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think anyone even remotely asked for this but i am living my best life right now and no one can stop me

"Aww, brother, this is so embarrassing!"

"What are you talking about?" His brother has the biggest smile he's ever seen at times like this. The teasing edge in it, and his voice, only makes it sting more. "We can't make you into a daughter for mom and dad... but I can at least have a sister for a little while, right?"

"I'm not a girl," Ryan says glumly, looking down at the frock that's been forced on him. At least it's not pink. He had plenty to say about that _last_ time. This one is a black with white frills, more stately than the girlish things his brother usually gives him. It's a little sexier, too, only going down to mid-thigh, instead of to the knees or shins. He's wearing stockings underneath but the breeze feels kind of nice. "You're just a pervert."

"That's not nice to say about your big brother," Gordin says easily. He touches both of Ryan's knees, and slides his hands up the weird smooth-rough texture of the material, over the tops, to the slight pooch of thigh skin. "You were able to get your belt on by yourself this time, huh?"

"I-I've practiced enough." He tries not to fidget. His brother's hands are callused from years of handling a bow, but they still feel nice on him. Maybe because it's brother. "I'm not a kid..."

Brother's hands creep slowly up to where he really wants them, even though now he's so embarrassed he's looking anywhere but at Gordin. "C'mon, everyone treats me like a kid. Since you're my little brother, I have to at least be able to do it to you."

"How is that my fault though..."

Them both having a baby-face is just genetics. Gordin sticks his tongue out at him, that non-answer common to siblings, and his hands are close, on his hips, but still not in the right place. "I can't see what I'm doing. Hold your dress up for me, okay? Like last time."

Ryan, obedient in body if not in spirit, picks up his dress's hem and puts in his mouth to hold. It obscures his vision downward, which is the only thing saving him from expiring entirely. He knows his brother can see him, the sheer black stocking tops, the rose-patterned lace on the garter belt, and the panties a size too big to make room for his twig and berries. Even right now it's a little tight because his penis is acting funny. Just knowing his brother is looking at it makes it hurt from straining against the silk.

Brother is so close. He's breathing on the waistband of his panties, right below his navel. His hair brushes and tickles his belly, making him suck in a breath.

"This bulgy thing," Gordin says softly, "isn't something a little sister should have, right?"

Because I'm not a girl, Ryan thinks, but mumbles 'I'm sowwy' around his soggy hem.

"Ah, well... I guess I'll just have to help put it back down, huh?"

"Yesh pleeze," he mumbles, eyes reflexively squeezing shut, even though he can't see much anyway.

Brother's palm cups his groin, pressing it tight against his body. The heat of his skin radiates easily into the stuffy silk; he can feel just about every line on his hand like this, it's so clear. Then they start moving, just a little back and forth, but it still takes all he has not to get bent out of shape about it. Just a little rubdown. But his chest hurts from forcing his breaths to stay nice and easy, and still they quiver. Easy easy easy.

"You're already making a mess of your panties, Ryan. It's sticking to me."

Uuuugh. Why can't he squeeze his eyes any tighter? He whines in his throat. It's brother's fault he's like this anyway. So not fair. Besides, when they were younger and used to 'experiment' Gordin could be really cute and lewd too. The first time he took him in his mouth, for instance, and he clapped his hands over his mouth so mom and dad wouldn't hear. But he doesn't have a way to point that out right now.

"Geez, Ryan. I think it's trying to stick out even more. You really are a bad kid, huh?" Gordin says cheerfully. "I guess it's time for _drastic measures_!" 

"Mhmmm?"

The straining stuffy silk is gone, replaced by cool air and and freedom. His thighs jerk but before any lingering shyness can make him try to cover himself, his brother's hand is on his cock and it all melts away. All at once it seems impossible that they had spent weeks at a time during the war campaign unable to safely be together, and even longer when they were still living together with their parents. How could he bear it? No one knows each other as well as they do, and for his part, no one is able to turn him inside-out so well. He doesn't even want to try with anyone else. If being happy with his brother is wrong, then he'll accept that.

He mumbles a wet drooly sound into his hem. He's not very articulate; once this is over, he still won't know how to express what he feels in this moment. All he can give is his enjoyment, and know that he understands. Gordin has never been with anyone else either, that he's known of.

Brother strokes him with a slow, lingering touch, that feels unbearably tender even with the rough spots. His chest does the pushing forward his hips can't, asking for more. Gordin chuckles, his free hand creeping up closer and snagging a finger into his garter. "Use your words, Ryan-a."

"Mff-pleeze?"

"I can't understand you. Say it again, Ryan-ette."

Huff. "Pleeeze, bwother--"

"What a demanding little sister I have," Gordin remarks, still going slow but even at this pace he's starting to hear something. "Man, you just keep getting wetter, huh?"

If he had the use of his mouth he might apologize. As is, he just nods. His embarrassment at this point is like an erotic decoration, nothing like the real scorching kind that would make him want to die on the spot. It isn't quite enjoyable but even that is enjoyable. And now all he can do is see what will be done to him.

Thankfully his brother takes a measure of mercy on him and quickens his pace, in rapid snaps that have him wriggling on the spot. His hem is so soaked by now with his moaning that drool dribbles down his chin. Can't catch his breath. He's either going to pass out or explode and he won't know which until it happens.

He explodes, though it's a near thing, and the excitement makes his head even fuzzier. Behind his tightly shut eyes, his vision sparks with white then goes blank. Even the backs of his eyelids cease to exist in comparison to the molten pleasure shooting through his body.

He's gasping so hard by the end his hem falls out and drops right down, weighted as it is with his spit. His brother's face has some of his _other_ stuff splattered on it, but he doesn't seem to mind. He leads him down to lay on his back and gathers his dress back up around his waist, showing off the shocking display of his lower body. Pretty lace and silk, around his red-pink, softening penis. His eyes squeeze at the corners but he can't look away, either.

"It's not good to enjoy yourself alone, Ryan... uh... Ryan-ia."

Ryan attempts a laugh. Gordin using his body is sometimes even better than his own climax. Again he is passive as his panties are pulled down to the knee, just enough to be out of the way. Gordin helps him to raise his legs so he can get close to his butt, which are slender enough that he can see him between them, fishing himself out of his own trousers. 

They started as kids by masturbating in front of each other, before they were even properly adolescent. So seeing his brother touching himself, even just to apply lubricant, has a note of nostalgia for him. He knows the way his grip turns over the head, and how his fingers trace the underside of his shaft.

He pushes himself into him slow and steady. It's been a little while since they've been able to do this but Ryan is relaxed enough that no tension occurs. All his body needs is enough pressure to give in to. And it is given to him. 

They breathe together, roll together, their rhythms perfectly matched. Their eyes softly focus on one another and blink close, open. Love suffocates his lungs for this person he has known his entire life, ever since his infanthood. Always they've been together, done everything together. When Gordin comes he buries his head into the side of his neck, where his breaths tickle and semen smears into his skin. It's flowing into his insides, too.

If he was a girl, he could have his brother's baby. It's undoubtedly for the best he can't, but it still makes him wonder what if. But if he was a girl, he probably wouldn't like his brother in the way he does. They'd have grown up more separated in all things; it would have been improper for them to share beds and baths and clothes. 

"You know," Gordin whispers into his ear. "I love you a whole lot."

'I love you too' doesn't feel enough for what he feels, but he has never been articulate. It's all he can say back.

In the morning they will be normal siblings again for a while. Right now they rest with each other's come marking each other, silent but at ease in the afterglow.


End file.
